Updates
Notoriety Updates 'Note:Update logs will be posted on Brickman Nation Discord:'https://discord.gg/d9WmNVp Updated 4/29/2017 Oldest update - 5/13/2016 3/19/2017 Fixed downtown bank- Trust no-one badge Fixed world bank- Overdrill badge Fixed world bank- Flawless badge 5/13/2016 Police retreat properly after police assault 5/16/2016 Added two new soundtracks: "Warehouse Work" defaults to shadow raid. "Breakout" defaults to Fave Breakout. Re-did Fave Breakout AI's. They get around better now Added "Demons" soundtrack for Terminal map. Also, Terminal AI have been updated. 5/18/2016 Found and patched a severe issue with saving that clogged up the available saving space due to inventory changes. Citizen and Guard AI's now walk around each other and bump into each other much less now. (Hooray for Normals math kind) 5/19/2016 Fixed cash/XP after missions reverting 5/20/2016 Fixed Skills reverting 5/26/2016 Added new "Circuit Breaker" soundtrack to Mall Raid I am now aware of the mask bug; I'll fix that as soon as possible 5/28/2016 Released Notoriety on Consoles (like XBOX ONE). Report bugs to me that you encounter. Fixed gamepads selection not working on crime map when a player goes to the menu after selecting a contract 5/29/2016 Fixed masks not saving in new servers Nerfed the captain and his guards health by half Patched resetting characters = free money Made police factor in more to their accuracy. Police have less of an 'aimbot' and calculate their hits based on things such as how fast you are moving and how far away you are, on top of their base accuracies. 5/30/2016 Fixed card drop not rewarding (and acting strangely) Sped up load times; shut down 2 servers which have the card drop bug. Other servers older than about an hour prior to this post still have the bug. It should be cleared out soon. 6/1/2016 Sped up load times again, this time removing some preloading stuff for mobile/xbox users due to time concerns. 6/3/2016 Update 25: New map (RO-Bank) New police assault method (Helicopter drops, you can see on the new map) Fixed guards not dropping keycards on any map, as well as ammo cartridges Added more lighting near the character's mask in the lobby to help players see their mask Report bugs regarding the new map to me via PM or on Twitter @BrickmanRoblox! Fixed bags not being able to be collected Fixed RO-Bank bag area not showing correctly (Look on the roof) Grenades will now kill citizens within a certain area Grenades now affect the environment in the same way gunshots do- they actually turn off lights and the sparks go away after some time. Big Bank map now pre-loads so 'spawning under the map' should be less common. Same with RO-Bank. Watchdogs teleportation fixed, but I still think the map in itself is a bit outdated. Any mapmakers out there: feel free to make a new version and I'll strongly consider replacing the old ones. Fixed badges not being awarded Fixed skills not being able to be purchased on consoles Fixed the bag plane being able to pick up players Fixed RO-Bank not teleporting at the van Category:Misc.